Tour Of Love
by CallyxCorolla
Summary: Hogwarts mengadakan study tour. Pasang mata ikuti perjalanan mereka. Atau antara Rose dan Scorpius saja. Jurnal petualangan hati mereka. Pada hari-hari penuh cinta di sudut-sudut Eropa. / my first multichap/ CHAP 3 UP / RnR?
1. Chapter 1: The Tour Begin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warning: Ini fic multichapter pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan

CallyxCorolla present,

Tour Of Love

Chapter 1: The Tour Begin

.

.

Musim panas.

Waktu yang luar biasa tepat untuk melakukan -hampir- segala hal yang bisa kau pikirkan. Berkumpul bersama keluarga besar. Jalan-jalan ke mall dengan bergaya, meskipun hanya untuk window shopping–atau berburu barang-barang keren dengan cap garage sale. Bukan hal yang memalukan, percayalah, mengingat semua orang pasti pernah melakukannya. Perkara mau mengakuinya atau tidak, itu urusan lain. Atau, jika terlalu malas untuk meregangkan sedikit otot, berbaring telentang di halaman berumput bersenjatakan sebotol limun dingin bisa jadi solusi.

Atau, hal yang -terlalu- lazim dilakukan saat cuaca mendukung segala aktivitas outdoor-

–Berlibur.

"Semua siap, sayang?"

"Sudah-"

"Tidak kekurangan baju ganti-"

"Sudah kucek-"

"-tongkat sihir? Kau sudah legal sekarang, jadi tongkat sihir tak-"

"Sudah kumasukkan sejak-"

"-boleh terlupa. Oh, jangan lupakan jaket, meski-"

"Mum!"

Ups! Aku menelan ludah. Pita suaraku melepas suara dengan volume sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang kumaksudkan.

"Mum-"

Ibuku mendesah.

"Maaf, Rose. Aku hanya sedikit cemas. Kau akan bepergian lama-"

"Hanya dua minggu, Demi merlin, aku berada di Hogwarts hampir sepanjang tahun."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja-"

"Hermione!" kali ini ayahku yang menyela, "Sudah pukul delapan. Rose berangkat pukul Sembilan, bukan? Kita harus bergegas."

"Okay, okay, Ron," mendelik pada Dad, Mum mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada koperku.

"Locomotor Mortis," rapalnya, dan koper itu melayang, keluar melalui pintu depan yang terbuka dan jatuh berdebam di samping sebuah mobil berwarna metalik.

Aku dan kedua orangtuaku melangkah keluar mengikuti.

Pintu menceklik terkunci oleh lambain lain tongkat sihir Mum.

Mendecak kesal, Hugo- adikku satu-satunya, sudah berdiri dengan tidak sabar di samping mobil keluarga kami. Aku mendengus, siapa yang sebenarnya hendak pergi?

Aku menoleh mendengar decak tak sabar Mum. Menatap kritis Dad yang tengah menjejalkan koperku ke dalam bagasi, ia berujar pelan, "Sungguh, Apparate akan jauh lebih cepat, dan kita tak perlu terburu-buru. Dan mengingat kemampuan mengemudimu yang tak bisa dibilang bagus bahkan dalam keadaan santai, kurasa-"

Debam bagasi ditutup menghentikan ucapannya, membuatnya berjengit kesal.

Dad berbalik, "Rose belum sekalipun menaiki Land Rover baru kita sejak kepulangannya. Ayo semua naik," katanya kalem.

xxx

Namaku Rose Weasley. Musim panas ini, aku baru saja selesai menjalani tahun keenamku di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa.

Pada musim panas-musim panas di tahun sebelumnya, mungkin aku hanya akan berkumpul bersama keluarga besar Weasley- yang nyaris tak terhitung banyaknya-, mungkin berlibur di beberapa tempat.

Atau mengunjungi Grandpa dan Grandma Granger yang menetap di Australia sejak perang besar berakhir.

Tapi, musim panas tahun ini akan berbeda.

Mengikuti hasil konfederasi sihir internasional beberapa tahun sebelumnya, hubungan kerjasama penyihir antarnegara semakin gencar digalakkan.

Peningkatan bisnis ekspor-impor, atau pertukaran tenaga kerja internasional.

Bahkan, tahun lalu, guru-guru dari Akademi Beauxbatons mengadakan kegiatan studi banding di Hogwarts.

Dan tahun ini, guru telaah muggle Hogwarts, Profesor Thomas, akan mengadakan sebuah kegiatan untuk siswa yang akan naik kelas tujuh. Bisa dibilang semacam penyegaran sebelum menghadapi tahun NEWT, yang seperti namanya- Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Level- akan sangat itu juga untuk mendukung pelajaran telaah muggle, yang sejak tahun lalu didapuk sebagai salah satu mata pelajaran NEWT.

Professor Thomas bilang, kegiatan ini disebut Study tour. Well, seperti namanya, kami akan mengikuti tur untuk mempelajari budaya penyihir dan muggle- tapi lebih menjurus ke muggle, kurasa, di negara lain.

Negara lain, percayakah?

Dan karena kegiatan ini adalah salah satu subjek dalam pelajaran telaah muggle, maka kami akan bepergian dengan cara muggle,dan akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata muggle– yah, mengingat tempat wisata penyihir yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Yah, bisa kau bayangkan kan, reaksi para Slytherin yang arogan.

Well, kegiatan ini biasa bagi para muggle, sebenarnya. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apa Profesor Thomas sedang berusaha bernostalgia mengingat-ingat study tournya di sekolah mugglenya dulu.

Yah, apapun alasan para guru mengadakan acara ini tidaklah murid toh langsung menyetujuinya. Yah, siapa yang akan menolak liburan, kan?

Apalagi dengan gratis.

Ya, gratis. Seluruh biaya perjalanan ini akan ditanggung oleh Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Yah, Menteri Sihir, yang kebetulan adalah kenalan Dad- sekaligus atasannya, sebenarnya- bilang ini adalah kegiatan bagus untuk penyegaran agar tahun ini murid kelas tujuh bisa belajar dengan baik dan menghasilkan lulusan yang kompeten.

Yah, kalau aku sih berpikir lain.

Siapa yang tahu, kalau Kementerian bermaksud mengambil hati para mengundang komentar semacam "Wow, Kementerian cukup kaya untuk membiayai perjalanan kita. Kurasa kita akan mendapat gaji banyak jika bekerja di sana." Yah, pikiran naïf anak sekolahan.

Memang sih, menarik minat untuk tenaga baru cukup penting, sih. Mengingat jumlah pegawai kementerian yang terus merosot, oleh adanya pekerjaan lain yang lebih menjanjikan di luar sana.

Okay, jujur, membicarakan ketenagakerjaan agak kurang relevan dengan topik kita sebelumnya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti, mengapa kalian semua harus mengantarku ke stasiun , Dad saja cukup. Aku kan hanya pergi dua minggu, Demi Merlin," decakku kesal di jok belakang.

"Dan aku juga belum mengerti mengapa kita harus pergi ke stasiun, padahal jelas-jelas kalian akan naik bus."

"Dad!"

Dad hanya terkekeh.

"Kurasa agar kita bisa mengingatkanmu di detik-detik terakhir untuk tak lupa membelikan kami oleh-oleh yang memadai."

Aku mendengus mendengar ultimatum Hugo.

"Serius, Rose. Kalau kau tak membelikanku gantungan kunci setidaknya masing-masing lima dari setiap tempat yang kau kunjungi, aku akan memberitahu Dad apa yang kau lakukan bersama Scorpius Malfoy tiap akhir pekan di kamar-"

Aku membekap mulut Hugo, yang –sialan- bahkan tak berusaha memelankan suaranya.

"Tutup mulut, Hugo!"

"Kamar apa, Rosie?Kamar tidurmu?Kamar tidur Malfoy?" nada suara Dad terdengar berbahaya.

"Atau kamar mandi?" celetuk Mum nakal.

"Mum!" gerutuku, "Aku tak pernah melakukan hal apapun dengan Scorpius di kamar manapun. Dan Hugo, aku akan berterimakasih kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangku dan Scorpius!" bentakku.

"Rose-" tegur Mum.

Hugo mengangkat bahu.

"Tadinya aku mau bilang kamar kebutuhan. Kan kalian sering mengerjakan PR bersama di sana."

Sungguh, aku hampir mencekik Hugo.

"Dan, Rose, kalau kau ingin 'hal yang aneh-aneh' dalam tanda kutipmu tak kubeberkan pada Daddy, lebih baik jangan lupakan gantungan kunciku."

Aku mendengus.

"Aku tak tahu dari mana obsesimu terhadap gantungan kunci itu berasal. Tapi percayalah, tak ada lagi kunci di rumah yang bisa kau gantungi, kecuali kalau kau memperhitungkan Pigwigdeon yang butuh anting-anting," sindirku.

"Itu pun kalau kau memperhitungkan Pig punya telinga."

"Kids, berhenti bertengkar," sela Mum, "kita hampir sampai."

"Apa kita harus masuk peron ¾ ?"

"Dad, sejauh yang kita tahu, peron itu tempat pemberhentian kereta api, alih-alih bus," Hugo memutar bola mata.

"Sayangnya, itu juga yang kupikirkan tentang stasiun."

Aku mendengus, mengalihkan pandang dari perdebatan konyol tidak berguna dua orang itu. Menatap stasiun King's Cross yang terlihat semakin besar, seiring menipisnya jarak di antara kami.

Well, karena tujuan perjalanan ini adalah untuk mempelajari budaya muggle, maka itu artinya kami akan bepergian dengan cara muggle juga. Dalam hal ini, bus.

Ya, kami akan naik bus. Dan- aku malas mengakuinya- Dad dan Hugo benar, bahwa stasiun adalah tempat pemberhentian kereta, alih-alih bus. Tapi, stasiun King's Cross yang berada di tengah kota adalah tempat yang paling ideal untuk berkumpul, dan jelas lebih dekat dengan tujuan pertama kami. Yah, alih-alih Hogwarts, misalnya.

xxx

"Hei, Rose."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Albus Potter, sepupu terbaikku nyengir lebar melihatku.

"Hai, Al."

Dan keluargaku pun bergabung dengan keluarga Uncle Harry.

Aku mengernyit menatap sesuatu di belakang Al.

"Jadi kita akan naik Bus Ksatria?"

"Mm-hmm, tapi percayalah, mereka sudah mendekorasi ulang."

Aku meringis. Sama sekali bukan dekorasi buluknya yang merisaukanku, tapi-

"Dan kita tidak menggunakan Ernie Prang junior," sambung Al seakan memahami pikiranku.

Aku menghela napas lega. Entah terkena kutukan atau apa, Ernie Prang junior mewarisi bakat ayahnya- yang merupakan sopir Bus Ksatria sebelumnya-, yaitu menyetir ugal-ugalan.

Dan kali ini kita tak menggunakan jasanya. Well, semua boleh bersulang untuk ini.

"Well, sebaiknya kita naikkan koper kalian sekarang," terdengar suara Aunt Ginny.

Aku sedang mengikuti Dad yang menyeret koperku menuju bus, saat pelukan seseorang di pinggangku menghentikanku. Pinggangku, Demi Merlin! Aku menatap sekeliling, tak ada keluargaku yang memperhatikan. Hell, siapa yang berani-beraninya–

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Scorpius Malfoy yang sedang menyeringai.

"Rindu padaku, Miss Weasley?"

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Scorpius-"

Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku tahu apa yang hendak dilakukannya, tentu saja. Jadi aku memundurkan kepalaku.

"Ada jutaan mata di sini, Mr. Malfoy," kataku manis.

Okay, biar kujelaskan satu hal.

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku ini adalah Scorpius sendirilah siapa dia. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang tersohor, Pangeran Slytherin, pemenang sepuluh kali berturut-turut senyum paling menawan Witch Weekly, dan julukan lainnya.

Scorpius Malfoy yang tampan, dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang mempesona, serta iris abu-abunya yang memabukkan– deskripsi lain bisa dilihat di Daily Prophet edisi 23 tahun ini.

Scorpius adalah pentolan asrama Slytherin, yang katakanlah adalah musuh bebuyutan Gryffindor, , perdebatan, pertengkaran, perkelahian– dan per-per berkonotasi buruk lainnya, adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di antara dua asrama , memang sih belum sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa, tapi kalau hanya luka-luka sih sudah tak terhitung banyaknya.

Well, aku dan Scorpius jelas terlibat dalam banyak 'per-per' itu. Tapi kami belum pernah terlibat konfrontasi satu lawan satu.

Well, karena akan menggemparkan Hogwarts jika ada sepasang kekasih yang berduel.

Ya, dia kekasihku.

"Weasley, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak mengenakan anting-anting ini," Scorpius menunjuk anting-anting yang kupakai.

Kekasih yang entah karena alasan apa lebih memilih untuk memanggilku dengan nama margaku.

"Ini anting-anting favoritku, Scorpius."

"Tapi aku tidak suka, Weasley."

"Dan aku tidak mengaitkannya di telinga pucatmu, Mr. Malfoy."

"Dan jika kita kita berjalan bergandengan, maka orang yang melihat telingaku akan melihat telingamu juga, Weasley."

"Dan untuk apa orang-orang melihat telingamu? Profesi baru,eh? Lihat telinga sang Malfoy tiga kali dan kau akan mendapat mangkuk cantik?"

Okay, masalah besar tak akan membuat kami berdebat. Kami akan membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin.

Tapi entah mengapa masalah-masalah sepele justru sering menyulut pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol tak berguna semacam ini.

Pertengkaran karena masalah sepele.

Tipikal.

Weasley dan Malfoy, eh?

xxx

"Jangan lupakan oleh-oleh untuk kami, okay, Rosie?" Dad nyengir lebar dari balik Mum saat dia sedang memelukku.

"Yang penting jangan lupa makanan," lanjutnya, "Makanan basah juga tak apa, yang penting sesuai dengan seleraku. Beri mantra anti basi-"

"Sayangnya, Ron," sela Mum, "tak ada makanan yang tak sesuai dengan seleramu. Sana naik, Rose."

"Da-dah semua, aku akan merindukan kalian," Aku melambai lalu masuk ke dalam bus.

Tempat dudukku berada di tingkat teratas- tingkat tiga, jadi aku langsung naik.

Di bangku paling depan, terlihat Scorpius sedang mendebatkan entah apa dengan sepupu arogannya, Davine Zabini.

Kau tahu kan, sepupu. Putri tunggal dari kakak satu-satunya ibu Scorpius, semacam itulah. Untuk apa aku repot-repot menghafal nama sepupu orang lain, sementara untuk menghafal sepupu-sepupuku saja butuh waktu seminggu.

"Okay, Dave. Kau duduk di belakang bersama Potter. Aku duduk di sini bersama Weasley."

Zabini hendak mendebat, tetapi Al, yang sudah duduk, mengangkat alis melihat kedatanganku.

"Begini saja," selanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku duduk bersama Rose. Dan kau, Malfoy, duduk bersama Zabini."

"Mana bisa? Aku tetap duduk dengan Weasley. Kau duduk dengan Potter, Dave. Please."

Zabini mengerucutkan bibir, menghentak-hentakkan kaki melewati Al untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka. Well, kita berempat diharuskan duduk bersama depan-belakang, karena kita satu kelompok dalam tur ini. Yah, satu kelompok saat berjalan-jalan, maupun saat nanti membuat laporan perjalanan– ini kan study tour.

Aku ingat saat kami masih di Hogwarts beberapa minggu itu Profesor Thomas menyuruh murid kelas enam membentuk beberapa -masing empat orang, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

Saat itu, Zabini langsung menyalak, "Aku mau bersama Scorpius."

"Dan aku mau bersama Weasley," sahut Scorpius cepat.

"Aku mau dengan Al," aku tak mau kalah.

Al memutar bola mata, "Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin bersama Profesor McGonagall?" katanya sarkastis.

"Well, Al, kita tak selalu bisa mendapat apapun yang kita inginkan," aku menepuk bahunya bergaya simpati.

"Kalau aku tak salah hitung, kita sudah berempat sekarang," Scorpius mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan," gumam Zabini dengan nada kesal seakan berpasangan denganku dan Al adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan di dunia.

Aku mendengus. Dasar Slytherin.

Dan, voila! Di sinilah aku bersama ketiga orang ini.

Aku langsung duduk di samping Scorpius, tepat di samping jendela.

Melirik ke belakang, tertangkap indera penglihatanku Al sedang asyik dengan mp3 playernya– dunia sihir tak seketertinggalan zaman seperti dulu, okay– meski sesekali melirik Zabini di sampingnya yang tengah berkutat dengan buku 'Panduan Wisata Eropa' di pangkuannya. Meski aku yakin ia sama sekali tak membacanya, karena mata cokelatnya hanya memelototi satu kata yang sama sejak tadi.

Aku meringis melihat pemandangan ini.

Scorpius terkekeh, "Well, siapa tahu perjalanan ini bisa mendekatkan mereka."

Terkikik, aku mengangguk menyetujui.

xxx

Dan, setelah semua siswa dan guru naik, Profesor Thomas membuka acara, mengabsen, dan sebagainya– tahu sendirilah, protokol standar.

Diiringi ucapan biasa, "Semoga kita selamat sampai tujuan," bus pun melaju.

Siap membawa kami menuju tempat tujuan pertama–

–lihat saja nanti. Atau besok, maksudku.

–TBC–

.

.

Terimakasih buat para reviewer yang mereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya, buat yang saran, request– atau apapun namanya supaya saya bikin fic multichapter. Dan voila! Jadilah fic abal ini. Ini adalah fic multichapter pertama saya jadi mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Saya masih yakin nggak yakin buat nglanjutin fic ini.

So, next or delete?

Boleh saya dapet review?


	2. Chapter 2: Beauvais

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

CallyxCorolla present

Tour of Love chapter 2

Beauvais

.

.

xxx

.

"Rose, bangun"

Aku mengerang, sayup-sayup mendengar suara seseorang berbisik di telingaku.

"Sstt… Rose,"

Aku mengerjap.

"Bangun, putri tidur."

Terduduk tegak, aku mengaduh. Leherku pegal, mungkin karena posisi tidur yang salah.

Aku menatap sampingku, seringai jahil terpampang di bibir seksi Scorpius.

"Well, kurasa akan merepotkan jika aku punya istri yang susah dibangunkan," godanya.

Aku mendengus, sebal karena tidurku diganggu, "Tak usah nikahi aku kalau begitu."

"Ooh.. apa sebelumnya kau memang berpikir kalau kita akan menikah nantinya?"

"Demi Merlin Scorpius, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan untuk membicarakan pernikahan," sahutku sebal.

"Percayakah aku? Sang Ratu Debat menyerah dari debatnya kali ini?"

Mencibir, aku menatap keluar jendela. Deretan rumah-rumah dengan gaya yang sedikit asing menurutku, menyambut mataku.

Seingatku, aku tadi tertidur saat meninggalkan daerah Bexley. Tertidur. Bukan sengaja tidur. Siapa sih yang ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah di sepanjang perjalanan?

Dan… sampai dimana kita sekarang?

Aku menoleh, menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kita sedang memasuki Beauvais," katanya kalem.

Aku melotot.

"Beauvais? Perancis? Berapa jam aku tertidur, Celana Merlin!"

"Pertama, kau sedang bicara denganku, dan aku bukan celana merlin. Kedua, ya, Beauvais, Perancis, itu sebabnya aku membangunkanmu karena kita sebentar lagi sampai di tujuan pertama kita-"

"Kau seperti pemandu wisata."

"-sekaligus makan siang."

"Tunggu, makan siang?" Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul satu siang.

"Pukul satu siang dan kita sudah sampai di Beauvais?" Aku menatap Scorpius tak percaya.

"Kau lupa kita sedang naik apa, Rose?"

"Bus Ksatria," tapi aku malah semakin bingung.

"Kau lupa apa yang bisa dilakukan Bus Ksatria?"

Aku mengernyit, "Apa maksud-" tapi pemahaman menampar cerebrumku.  
"Jangan bilang bus ini melakukan yang biasa dilakukannya?"

"Yang biasa dilakukannya?" Scorpius mendengus tertawa.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Scorpius. Duar! Hilang di sini, Duar! Muncul di sana," Aku sebenarnya tak ingin menggunakan kata 'duar!' itu menggelikan.

"Tepatnya, Duar! Hilang di Maidstone, dan Duar! Muncul di Calais," Scorpius berusaha terlihat serius, namun tawanya meledak juga di akhir kalimatnya.

Mungkin ia geli melihat ekspresiku, karena demi apapun juga aku pasti terlihat konyol dengan ekspresi tak percayaku ini.

"Tapi… Kita terlihat oleh muggle!" Okay, nada tak terima ini harusnya tak perlu.

"Bukankah itu keren," Scorpius nyengir, "membuat ketakutan lusinan muggle untuk kemudian masuk di berita muggle."

"Baru kali ini kudengar seorang Malfoy merasa terhormat muncul di berita muggle," kataku memasang wajah datar.

"Kubilang keren, bukan terhormat, Rose."

"Terserah. Aku serius, Mr. Malfoy," decakku sebal.

"Tentu saja Profesor McGonagall bekerja sama dengan penyihir di beberapa tempat untuk memberikan mantra penolak muggle sementara, jadi Bus Ksatria bisa- Rose?"

Bus Ksatria bisa- bisa apa? Berapparate? Mereka memberi mantra penolak muggle agar Bus Ksatria bisa- Apparate? Apa sih namanya? Teleportasi? Intinya, mereka menggunakan sihir-

"Dan mereka bilang ini tur ala muggle?" kataku tak terima. Ups! Terlalu keras. Beberapa anak melongok ingin tahu, tapi aku mengabaikan mereka, menatap menuntut pada Scorpius.

"Ganti ekspresimu, Dear, kau membuatku takut."

Aku mendengus.

"Ayolah Scorpius, aku serius. Mereka menggunakan sihir, padahal ini kan tur ala muggle."

"Kenapa kau sekesal itu sih? Hanya masalah kecil kan?"

"Masalah kecil katamu? Ini bukan masalah kecil, tahu. Jika mereka berencana menggunakannya di sepanjang perjalanan, itu berarti mereka mengubah hampir seluruh esensi perjalanan ini!" Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sekesal ini. Hanya, kupikir mereka serius mengajak kamimelakukan segalanya dengan cara muggle. Kalau begini sih, apa bedanya dengan portkey, coba?

"Taka ada pengaruh buruknya juga kan, Rose?" Scorpius mencibir, "Toh kita juga bisa cepat sampai di tujuan."

"Kalau kau memahami definisi tur," bentakku dalam bisikan, tak mau mengundang perhatian para guru, "Kau akan tahu bahwa Intisari dari sebuah perjalanan bukan pada tujuannya melainkan pada perjalanan itu sendiri."

"Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang filosofis," Scorpius berkata kalem.

Aku mencibir.

"Ayolah, Rose, kenapa kau yang kesal? Kita kan penyihir, untuk apa mengikuti gaya hidup muggle?"

"Gaya hidup muggle ada di sini, bung," aku menunjuk ponsel muggle yang menyembul dari saku Scorpius.

Kali ini Scorpius yang mencibir.

"Dan, siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat aku ingin tinggal di dunia muggle?"

"Aku tak ingin tinggal di dunia muggle," sahut Scorpius.

"Kubilang aku, bukan kau."

"Kalau kau tinggal di dunia muggle, itu artinya aku juga tinggal di dunia muggle, Rose."

Aku mengernyit, menatap Scorpius dengan curiga.

"Jangan bilang kita sedang membicarakan pernikahan lagi ."

Scorpius terbahak-bahak. "Mungkin di samping study tour kita juga bisa mencari tempat romantis untuk foto pre-wedding?" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku tak terkesan, "Aku ragu seorang Malfoy mau foto pre-wedding di tempat muggle."

"Bukan untuk kita, Rose, tapi untuk sepupu veelamu yang akan segera menikah." Dan dia tertawa meledekku.

Aku tersenyum manis, "Mungkin kita juga bisa sekalian mencari fotografernya. Fotografer selalu tahu tempat-tempat romantis untuk berfoto. Dan jika ia tampan, keinginanku untuk memiliki calon suami dari luar negeri bisa terkabul."

Dan aku memalingkan pandangan ke jendela, memunggungi Scorpius yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Karena Demi apapun juga, aku akan lebih suka memiliki calon suami yang mencari tempat pre wedding untuk kekasihnya sendiri dari pada untuk kekasih orang lain," lanjutku.

Scorpius tertawa makin keras.

Saat tawanya mereda, ia mendekat ke arahku.

"Tenang Rose, akan kucarikan tempat pre wedding yang paling romantis di dunia. Jangankan pre wedding, untuk melamar- oh, bukan, untuk memberikan cincin pertunangan pun aku akan carikan tempat paling mau di mana, eh? Paris? Brussel? Swiss? Venesia? Ingin waktu yang romantis pula? Valentine? Dan apa yang kau mau untuk disematkan di sini?" Scorpius menyentil pelan jari manisku, "Safir? Berlian?"

Kata-kata yang akan membuat wanita manapun di dunia meleleh, setuju? Tapi aku tahu jelas Scorpius bukan orang yang romantis, jadi aku tidak kaget- apalagi sakit hati, saat berbalik menatap Scorpius yang kentara sekali sedang menahan tawa.

"Kalau kau menganggapku istimewa, kau tak akan memberikan cincin di hari valentine, saat semua orang di dunia melakukan hal yang sama," kataku sarkastis. "Dan aku bukan cewek materialistis, aku tak ingin safir, berlian, atau apapun."

"Tentu saja kau tak ingin safir dan berlian, karena kau jatuh cinta pada Swarovski. Adikmu bilang kau tidak akan mau dilamar jika tidak dengan Swarovski biru."

Pipiku memerah, "Aku tidak setergila-gila itu pada Swarovski."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak percaya pada omongan adikmu, jelas. Tapi soal kau yang menyukai Swarovski, itu benar kan? Warna matamu," Scorpius menghela napas, "Seandainya warna matamu lebih gelap- seperti berlian, alih-alih Swarovski, kau pasti akan memilih berlian. Setidaknya berlian lebih berkelas dibanding Swarovski," katanya.

Well, keluarga Malfoy dan segala arogansinya.

"Tapi tenang saja, Rose. aku berjanji akan memberikanmu swarovski biru."

Mengabaikan Scorpius, aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Menatap jendela-jendela pada rumah yang berderet. Ranting-ranting pada pepohonan, yang seakan berlarian ke belakang. Padat, tapi rapi dan indah. Perancis. Detik ini juga aku jatuh cinta pada tempat ini.

Tapi kemudian aku menyadari satu hal. Aku tak berada cukup tinggi- dari yang kulihat dari posisiku dengan rumah-rumah ini, untuk berada di tingkat tiga sebuah bus.

"Scorpius," kataku bingung, "kita ada di tingkat berapa?"

Scorpius terkekeh, " Menurutmu?"

Aku menatap Scorpius, "Demi apapun juga, aku tadi naik ke tingkat tiga."

"Kalau begitu kita di tingkat tiga sekarang."

"Aku serius," kataku datar.

Scorpius terkekeh lagi, "Tadi di tengah perjalanan, beberapa profesor melakukan sihir untuk mengubah bus ini menjadi dua tingkat saja, karena bus bertingkat tiga akan sulit melewati daerah Calais yang berkelok-kelok."

"Bahkan untuk sopir seahli Davies?" Sebenarnya aku tak tahu siapa Roger Davies, sopir kita kali ini. Hanya saja, dengar-dengar ia dulu mantan Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw, yang entah karena apa setelah lulus dari Hogwarts tiba-tiba menjadi terobsesi dengan mobil. Dan selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi sopir bus wisata. Aku tak tahu apa yang menakjubkan dari menyopir bus, tapi itulah yang dikatakannya pada semua orang.

Satu fakta lagi- kudengar dari Uncle Harry yang berkata dengan masam- dia mantan pacar Aunt Ginny.

"Bahkan untuk sopir seahli Davies," klarifikasi Scorpius.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa aku tak terbangun?" tanyaku heran. Setahuku, tidurku tak sepulas itu. Maksudku, ini kan hal yang besar, pasti ada kegaduhan atau semacamnya.

"Kuberikan mantra peredam suara agar kau tak bangun."

Aku menghela napas. Tapi satu hal lagi membuatku ingin tahu.

"Dan mereka mengubahnya menjadi dua tingkat? Begitu saja? Tak ada muggle yang melihat?"

Scorpius menatapku seakan tumbuh tanduk di kepalaku.

"Sedari awal, bus ini memang terlihat seperti bus biasa- kau tahu, satu tingkat- bagi para muggle, Rose."

Aku mengernyit, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?"

"Seingatku dulu Profesor Thomas pernah mengatakan saat kita sedang rapat besar di Hogwarts."

"Aku tak ikut rapat besar, ingat? Dan kau tak memberitahukannya padaku?" kataku masam.

"Oh, benar, kau tak ikut. Sedang menjalani detensi pertamamu, bukan?" Scorpius terbahak.

Aku merengut. Bukan hal menyenangkan mengingat hal itu. Dan itu bukan detensi pertamaku. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan.

Aku disuruh- tidak, sudah tak usah dibahas.

Dan, apa lagi yang belum kuketahui?

"Ada lagi yang belum kuketahui?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada, Miss Weasley," kata Scorpius, menyeringai.

Aku mendengus lagi. Mengapa para cowok suka sekali menyeringai?

Kecuali beberapa. Mungkin Al. Al-?

Aku melongok bangku di belakangku dan Scorpius.

Al sedang menunduk memainkan Iphonenya, raut wajahnya masam, sejauh yang dapat kutangkap. Di sebelahnya Zabini duduk kaku, menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanyaku pada scorpius.

"Kau tahu, kejadian romantis yang biasa,"

Aku mendengus –lagi.

.

xxx.

.

Akhirnya, tujuan pertama kami.

Bus berhenti di pelataran sebuah bangunan lawas yang menjulang tinggi. Berdesain- apa sih? Gothic? Entahlah, aku bukan ahli sejarah.

"La Cathedrale Saint-Peter," kata Mr. Davies keras-keras pada siswa yang berkumpul setelah turun dari bus. Beberapa anak bertepuk tangan. Sudah, itu saja. Aku mendengus tertawa dalam hati. Tak ada anak 17 tahun normal yang akan kagum dengan bangunan klasik seperti ini. Kata orang, tak ada seru-serunya. Bahkan kalau orang itu aku, siswa paling pintar seangkatan.

Tapi, sebenarnya bangunan ini cukup indah, sih. Kalau kau orang yang menyukai sejarah. Bangunan ini, yang adalah katedral, terlihat menawan dengan menara-menara tingginya.

Tapi kemudian Profesor Thomas memberi perintah untuk kita makan siang terlebih dahulu.

Makan siang?

Oh yeah, mendengar kata itu perutku langsung berkeriuk.

Kami mengikuti Profesor Thomas yang berjalan menjauhi Katedral, sementara para guru mengikuti di belakang.

Melihat ekspresi para guru yang juga jadi lebih bersemangat saat mendengar kata makan siang, kurasa tujuan utama tur kami di Beauvais adalah di restoran, alih-alih katedral itu sendiri.

Kupikir kami akan berjalan lebih jauh, tapi ternyata restoran yang kami tuju ada di depan katedral. Di seberang jalan. Persis.

Tidak heran aku tadi tidak melihatnya. Restoran ini begitu kecil. Aku bahkan tak yakin apa sekitar tujuh puluh orang- mencakup seluruh murid dan para staf- bisa masuk ke sana.

Tapi ternyata cukup juga.

Le Palais D'Antan. Tulisan yang tertera di dinding di atas meja kasir. Nama restoran ini.

Aku sudah belajar banyak bahasa perancis untuk tur ini- akan lebih menguntungkan seandainya kami punya mantra penerjemah- jadi aku tahu kalimat itu berarti 'Istana Tua'. Well, menyindir bangunan di depannya, eh?

Bercanda.

Kami berempat- aku, Scorpius, Al, dan Zabini- duduk di meja yang sama untuk makan siang.

Well, kami sudah berada di Perancis. Jadi boleh kan, mulai mencicipi makanan khas Perancis? Jadi kami berempat memesan Croissant. Croissant, roti khas Perancis yang enak sekali. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada makanan ini.

Sambil menatap sekeliling, aku mendengar percakapan dari orang-orang di meja sebelahku. Gadis-gadis Ravenclaw. Heran bagaimana murid sepintar mereka bisa bergosip sekeras itu.

"…ya, Jordan dan Corner."

"Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar putus?"

Aku mendengus mendengar potongan pembicaraan itu. Jordan dan Corner, tentu saja. George Jordan adalah anak dari asramaku. Ayahnya adalah sahabat Uncle George, yang dengan sintingnya memberi nama anaknya sama dengan nama sahabatnya. Sedangkan pacarnya, Anastasia Corner, adalah cewek Ravenclaw yang paling tolol yang pernah kutemui. Kubilang tolol karena mau-maunya berpacaran dengan George yang jelas-jelas suka padanya hanya karena dia seksi.

"Bicara apa sih, mereka?" Zabini bertanya padaku, mengedik pada sang cewek-cewek penggosip. Croissantnya baru dimakan separuh. Pasti dia benar-benar terganggu akan suara cewek-cewek itu, karena sampai rela mengabaikan hukum konservatif para bangsawan: Dilarang bicara saat makan.

"Ingin bergosip denganku, Miss?" serius, aku ingin tahu apa cewek kaku seperti zabini bisa diajak bergosip.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Al dan Scorpius juga menatapku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya Scorpius tidak perlu, karena dia sudah tahu. Well, tadi kami menguping pembicaraan dua cewek di bangku depan kami.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan Jordan dan Corner," kataku pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa mereka?" kali ini Al yang bertanya.

"Mereka melakukan 'eksperimen' gila," Scorpius yang menjawab.

"Apa?" Tanya Al dan Zabini bebarengan.

Scorpius menatapku.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mereka putus. Eh, bukan putus. Apa ya namanya? Pura-pura putus. Selama liburan ini. Untuk mencari kencan semalam, atau kencan sehari, atau apalah. Intinya, mereka boleh kencan dengan siapapun yang mereka masing-masing mau selama liburan ini."

"Gila," Al mendengus.

"Tapi menarik, sih," kataku iseng.

Zabini- alih-alih scorpius- melotot.

"Jangan sampai kalian," jari lentiknya menudingku dan Scorpius bergantian, "berpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Sepertinya menarik, sih," kata Scorpius. Kali ini Al yang mendelik padanya. "Mungkin dengan itu kau bisa tahu kualifikasi pacar kita. Kalian tahu, seberapa besar daya tarik mereka, atau semacamnya?"

Aku tersinggung. Sungguh. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tersinggung. Apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu?

"Boleh kutanya apa maksud terselubung dari perkataanmu itu, Mister Malfoy? Apa kau baru saja meragukan daya tarik kekasihmu ini?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kau yang secara tak langsung mengatakannya. Ya sudah, kita ikuti saja permainan Jordan dan Corner. Dan bisa kita lihat daya tarik siapa yang lebih tinggi." Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berkata seperti itu. Tapi salahkan saja gen weasley yang temperamental.

Sayangnya, seorang Malfoy juga tidak bisa dibilang berkepala dingin.

"Menantangku, Weasley? Kau pikir daya tarikku lebih rendah dibandingmu? Kita buktikan-"

"Stop! Kalian pasangan kekasih gila," bentak Zabini.

"Okay, Deal?"

"Deal."

"Hanya saat liburan?"

"Hanya saat liburan."

"Kalian bisa putus-" Zabini nyaris berteriak.

"Tanpa putus?"

"Tanpa putus."

Kali ini Zabini duduk kaku. Bibirnya menipis. Aku menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau takut kami putus, Zabini? Bukannya kau tak menyukai Gryffindor?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tak percaya aku mengatakannya," Zabini berkata, "tapi kau jelas lebih baik dari pada mereka," dia mengedikkan kepala pada cewek-cewek Ravenclaw yang menatap kami dengan tertarik.

"Ada masalah di surga?" kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada menggoda pada Scorpius.

Zabini melemparnya dengan apel.

"Rose, Malfoy," kata Al, "kalian gila. Kalian bisa putus."

"Hanya untuk membuktikan kalau aku punya daya tarik, Al," kataku kesal.

"Dan seorang Malfoy tak suka ditantang," sahut Scorpius.

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Al terpotong saat Profesor Thomas menyuruh kami keluar untuk segera berkeliling katedral.

Mau tak mau kami mengikutinya. Dari depan katedral ini terlihat begitu megah. Saat hampir semua orang masuk katedral, Scorpius berkata, "Aku malas memasuki bangunan tua ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku berkeliling di luar."

Zabini menatapnya, "Ayolah, Scorpius, bangunan ini kan indah."

"Ya, bukankah Darah Murni suka bangunan klasik?" sambungku tanpa berpikir.

Scorpius menatapku tajam, "Bukan bangunan muggle," desisnya, lalu melangkah pergi.

Aku terhenyak menyadari kebodohanku.

Scorpius sama sekali bukan orang yang rasis, meskipun keluarganya konservatif. Seharusnya tadi aku tak mengungkit status darah.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengungkit status darah," Zabini berkata dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku baru saja berpikir seperti itu," kataku datar.

"Oh, jadi sekarang Rose Weasley berkata dulu baru berpikir?"

"Err… sori, Ladys," Al nyengir minta maaf, "karena aku bukan darah murni, jadi aku tak perlu melihat-lihat bangunan klasik, bukan? Bye," katanya lalu melangkah mengikuti Scorpius.

"Oh, jadi ada yang berteman, sekarang?" teriakku padanya.

.

xxx

.

Aku menjadi orang pertama yang menaiki bus. Meninggalkan Zabini, teman seperjalananku saat berkeliling, di belakang.

Well, katedral tadi cukup menarik, sih. Bagian dalamnya indah dengan gaya French Gothic. Sejarahnya juga cukup menarik. Tapi sebagian waktu kuhabiskan dengan berkeliling sendiri bersama Zabini. Karena sang pemandu wisata membuatku sebal dengan nada suaranya yang dipanjang-panjangkan, mengingatkanku pada Lucius Malfoy. Lucius selalu mengingatkanku pada Draco Malfoy, yang sayangnya juga mengingatkanku pada Scorpius, sumber kekesalanku hari ini.

Dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku Zabini.

Tak berapa lama Zabini datang, dengan Al dan scorpius mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Scorpius menanyaiku.

"Hanya ingin duduk di sini."

"Ini bangkuku, Weasley," kali ini Zabini yang menyahut.

"Masih banyak bangku kosong, Zabini."

Scorpius hendak duduk di sebelahku, tapi aku meletakkan tanganku di atas bangku.

"kau duduk di depan."

Scorpius menatapku, "Tadi kau bilang taruhan kita tidak berarti kita putus," katanya.

Aku memutar bola mata, "Pisah tempat duduk tidak berarti putus, Malfoy."

"Rose-"

"Sudah sana duduk depan, rambut pirangmu membuatku silau."

Scorpius mendengus lalu duduk di depan.

Al menatapku, dan aku menatapnya balik dengan kesal, "Dan aku juga tak mau duduk denganmu, Al, rambut hitammu membuat suasana suram," kataku asal.

Jadi Zabini duduk di sebelahku.

"Jadi rambut cokelat indahku ini terasa sejuk di matamu, eh, Weasley?" katanya, mengibaskan rambutnya keras-keras, menampar wajahku.

Aku mengabaikannya.

Menatap keluar jendela, tak sabar ingin sampai di tujuan selanjutnya. Kita lihat, Scorpius, daya tarik siapa yang lebih tinggi?

.

xxx

.

-TBC-

.

.

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM JO, HARRY DAN NEVILLE {} *telat*

Yeeayy.. akhirnya saya bisa apdet juga.

Maaf banget, telat. Lagi sibuk sama tetek bengek sekolah baru, dan lebaran :v. sebenarnya chapter ini udah saya ketikdari minggu lalu, tapi malah kebawa temen. mana dari kemarin-kemarin ffn ngga bisa dibuka :3 saya publish ini di warnet :v

Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini banyak kekurangan, typo dsb. saya juga belom mood mengeksplorasi setting ._.

Dan, saya juga minta maaf buat chap 1 kemarin memang berantakan banget. Itu waktu saya submit tu dah rapi (menurut saya), eh tapi pas di publish, wordnya pada ngilang :3 jadi kacau deh. Sekarang udah saya edit, kali aja ada yang mau re-read? :v

Oh iya, sekarang udah lebaran ya? Sekalian deh, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, bagi yang merayakan, maaf lahir batin ya =D

Terimakasih buat yang review chapter 1: 980, RenaKudo-chan, Aura Huang, TheUltramarine, Syalabla, tikamalfrey, dramionequeen, nisa malfoy, Guest, SelvinaKusuma1, Audreyaurelia, Lyra Jane Malfoy, , juga buat yang fave dan follow. Kalian bikin aku semangat nulis. Maaf kalau telat banget updatenya.

Last, boleh saya dapet review lagi?


	3. Chapter 3 : La Tour Eiffel

Disclaimer: As always, Harry Potter is JK Rowling's

.

.

CallyxCorolla present

Tour of Love chapter 3

La Tour Eiffel

.

.

xxx

.

Hari sudah senja ketika kami memasuki Paris.

Sudah pukul delapan tapi matahari belum sempurna terbenam. Musim panas, hmm…

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku. Baru hari pertama dan aku sudah kelelahan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku. Lihat saja, hamp;ir seisi bus sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Sebagian besar bahkan sudah terlelap. Termasuk Zabini, aku meliriknya. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahuku. Rambut cokelat gelapnya menutupi sebagian wajah aristrokratnya. Wajah aristrokrat, eh? Biasa saja sebenarnya, menurutku. Hanya karena mereka darah murni selalu menjaga penampilan mereka.

Yah, meskipun sekarang status darah sudah tidak separah dulu sih.

Tapi tetap saja, masih ada beberapa penyihir darah murni yang menyebalkan.

Kugeser kepala Zabini menjauh lalu melongok ke belakang.

Scorpius dan Al juga tidur. Kepala mereka beradu. Aku meringis, jadi tak sabar menunggu momen saat mereka bangun.

Aku mengalihkan pandang dari dua manusia yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan itu, kembali ke depan.

Kulayangkan pandang keluar jendela. Bus yang melaju mengaburkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan. Aku ingin berteriak pada Roger Davies untuk memelankan laju kendaraan ini, jadi aku bisa melihat pemandangan di luar dengan lebih jelas. Karena aku tahu, di luar akan indah, indah sekali.

The City of Light, begitu aku pernah membaca salah satu sebutan untuk kota ini di internet. Aku tahu tentu saja, kalau 'light' di situ tidak merujuk pada lampu-lampu itu, tapi biarlah.

Yang jelas Paris bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cin-

Aku melotot. Menara Eiffel?

Yaa… aku melihat menara tinggi itu di kejauhan. Kemudian semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat. Dan saat kami sejajar, aku hanya bisa melihat dasar menara itu dari jendela bus. Lalu menara itu tertinggal di belakang.

Okay, Menara Eiffel di malam hari itu sangat fantastis. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya aku belum pernah melihatnya di siang hari, sih.

Tapi kata orang, Eiffel itu tempat paling romantis di dunia. Well, Paris kan memang kota yang penuh cinta. Katanya, lho.

Romantis? Aku melirik Scorpius di belakang.

Taruhan sialan.

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti. Terdengar beberapa suara gedebuk dan suara mengaduh.

Aku melirik Zabini, "Enak? Bangsawan jarang mencium kursi, ya?"

.

xxx

.

Aku nyaris melompat saat turun dari bus saking semangatnya. Meminta maaf pada seorang cowok Hufflepuff karena menginjak jempol kakinya.

Lalu aku menurunkan koperku, dan berbalik.

Aku menyeringai, Menara Eiffel terlihat menawan di kejauhan. Tidak, tak sejauh itu. Hanya sekitar beberapa blok jauhnya. Dekat sekali, kan? Keren.

Terdengar debam di belakangku, dan aku menoleh.

Zabini sedang menatap kopernya dengan kesal, seakan koper itu baru saja mencabut bulu hidungnya. "Aku tak percaya," katanya membuatku mengangkat alis. Dia menatapku , "kita harus membawa koper kita sendiri?"

"Tentu saja kau membawa kopermu sendiri. Kecuali kau mau membawakan koperku. Nih."

Professor Thomas berdiri di depan hotel- koreksi, penginapan. Tempat ini terlalu sederhana untuk menjadi sebuah hotel. Dia bertepuk, lalu melambai.

"Ayo, semua segera masuk," serunya.

Ya ampun, dia bisa terlihat begitu muggle kalau dia mau.

"Ayo, Zabini," kataku, dan kami berjalan menyeret koper menuju teras penginapan. Demi Merlin, apa tidak ada petugas yang bisa membawakan koper? Oh, dan aku merasa seperti Zabini.

"Rose, Dave!" terdengar suara memanggil kami. Scorpius dan Al berjalan cepat ke arah kami. Al menaiki undakan di depan penginapan dengan mudah, sementara Scorpius… Roda di kopernya tersangkut di undakan. Dia menarik-nariknya, tapi tak bergerak juga. Beberapa orang menatapnya geli.

Oh, ini konyol.

"Angkat kopermu, Scorpius, dan bukannya ditarik," decakku sebal.

Yah, pada akhirnya aku juga yang harus melakukannya.

Penyihir kampungan.

Kami berempat mengikuti yang lain menuju lobi. Di dinding atas meja resepsionis tertera nama penginapan ini, Hotel Arley Tour Eiffel.

Okay, akan kusebut tempat ini hotel.

Professor Longbottom- menggantikan Profesor Thomas yang sedang berbicara entah apa dengan salah satu petugas hotel, membacakan pembagian kamar.

Cewek di sayap barat hotel, sedangkan cowok di sayap timur. Karena aku dan Zabini kelompok 9, maka kami sekamar dengan cewek-cewek dari kelompok 10.

Kelompok 10, aku melihatnya, seorang Ravenclaw dan seorang Hufflepuff. Well, sepertinya kamar kami malam ini akan menjadi tempat konferensi antar asrama.

Yah, selama mereka tidak ribut saja.

Kami menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga, mencari kamar kami, kamar A-15. Kamar kami berada hampir di ujung, pintunya berderit saat dibuka.

Ada dua tempat tidur di dalam. Okay, jadi satu tempat tidur untuk dua orang. Tanpa dikomando juga aku tahu aku akan satu tempat tidur dengan Zabini.

Raut muka Zabini aneh. Kurasa ia tidak terbiasa berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain. Tapi dia tak mengatakannya, jadi kuabaikan.

Isi kamar yang lain biasa-biasa saja. Ada satu lemari pakaian di pojok. Dan kamar mandi di sisi lain.

Jendela ada di sisi lain kamar. Saat aku membuka gorden, terlihat lampu di Menara Eiffel yang berkedip.

Pemandangan eksklusif, eh?

Sayang, tidak ada balkon.

Malam ini tidak ada yang bicara. Begitu lampu dimatikan, semua langsung terlelap.

.

xxx

.

Pada pagi hari kami terbangun karena pintu kamar yang digedor-gedor dari luar.

Emily Finch-Fletchley, salah satu teman sekamarku dari Hufflepuff membukakan pintu, setelah baru saja kami mengobrak-abrik tempat tidur masing-masing untuk mencari kunci kamar yang semalam dilemparkan entah kemana oleh entah siapa.

Pintu menceklik terbuka, dengan kami berdiri di depan tempat tidur masing-masing, berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi kekacauan yang baru saja kami buat.

Wajah Profesor Hannah Abott menyembul dari pintu yang ditahan oleh Emily agar tidak membuka terlalu lebar.

"Anak-anak, cepat mandi dan bersiap. Pukul setengah enam turun ke lobi. Bawa apa saja yang sekiranya akan kalian butuhkan seharian ini."

Dan dengan kalimat itu Profesor Abott menutup pintu kembali.

Serentak kami melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul 4. Tapi gurat-gurat sinar keemasan sudah samar-samar terlihat menembus gorden di jendela. Pagi datang lebih awal, itu berarti kami harus bangun lebih awal. Dan bersiap-siap lebih awal.

Gawat, kami hanya punya sedikit waktu.

Jadi, kami berhamburan mencari alat mandi masing-masing dan berebutan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi, di sela-sela keributan yang kami buat, kami masih bisa mendengar gedoran di kamar sebelah. Kemudian ada juga suara gaduh, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah penghuni kamar sebelah sama gilanya dengan kami, tak sengaja menaruh kunci kamar di kotak make-up salah satu anggotanya.

Aku berhasil mendapat giliran mandi pertama, mengalirkan air kran sederas mungkin sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, berusaha memblokir suara berisik gedoran-gedoran yang dibuat teman sekamarku.

"Dance like a hippogriff, dance like a hippo-"

"Diam, Weasley!"

"Jangan menyanyi, cepat selesaikan mandimu!"

Aku menunggu sebentar. Tak terdengar suara Zabini. Mungkin ia sedang duduk manis di tempat tidur, membolak-balik halaman katalog gaun penyihir edisi musim panas.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Dance like a hippogriff, na na na-"

"Diam, Weasley!"

.

xxx

.

Setelah dengan –sangat— sabar menunggu Zabini mandi, yang sayangnya mendapat giliran terakhir, sekarang aku harus menunggunya berdandan.

Kemarin Zabini berangkat memakai gaun musim panas selutut. Tapi pagi ini aku memaksanya— dengan menyembunyikan gaun yang akan dipakainya hari ini— untuk memakai jeans dan kaos.

Tapi gilanya, Zabini sama sekali tidak membawa dua benda yang kusebutkan tadi.

"Aku masih menerima gaun musim panas muggle, tapi tidak dengan kaos muggle," decaknya, melipat tangan di depan dada.

Aku berkacak pinggang, "Kita di dunia muggle sekarang, Zabini, tak bisakah kau membaur?" kataku sebal.

"Aku tak membawa pakaian muggle, Weasley!"

"Kau bisa pinjam punyaku."

Zabini mengernyit, "lebih baik aku telanjang."

"Baik, telanjanglah. Biar kubakar bajumu." Aku mengarahkan tongkat sihirku kearah koper Zabini.

"Weasley!"

"Kubakar, ya? Aku punya uang untuk menggantinya, kok." Aku menyeringai. Demi Merlin, berpacaran dengan Scorpius menularkan kebiasaannya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jauhkan tongkat sihir sialanmu itu dari koperku."

Aku terkekeh, "Ternyata kau bisa mengumpat."

Kulempar satu jens dan kaos pendek kearah Zabini. Ia menangkapnya dengan mengernyit, lalu mulai memakainya.

Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan kritis. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya, mengikat rambut.

"Kita terlihat sangat muggle," kata Zabini.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan. Ayo turun."

Aku menyambar ransel kecilku lalu berjalan keluar duluan, meninggalkan Zabini mengunci pintu kamar.

Dua teman sekamarku yang lain sudah turun sedari tadi. Zabini menyusulku.

Ketika kami sampai di lobi, semuanya sudah berkumpul.

Profesor Thomas mengabsen, lalu mulai member intruksi.

"… kita akan pergi ke Menara Eiffel. Tentunya kalian sudah banyak mengetahui tentang menara yang sangat terkenal itu."

Semuanya bersorak. Well, sebenarnya Menara Eiffel tidak seterkenal itu di dunia sihir. Tapi, yah, sekarang kan para penyihir sudah mulai membaur.

.

xxx

.

Menara Eiffel memang indah dan romantis. Megah, jelas.

Tak heran menara ini mengundang wisatawan dari penjuru dunia. Tak heran juga menara ini menjadi salah satu keajaiban dunia.

Sejarahnya juga cukup menarik. Bagaimana tidak, menara seindah ini dulu dilarang untuk dibangun. Bahkan setelh dibangun pun direncanakan untuk dirobohkan.

Well, sebenarnya aku mengetahui sebagian detail ini dari internet.

Sebenarnya, tadi Profesor Thomas sudah menyewakan pemandu wisata, tapi kami terus-menerus menanyakan hal remeh yang semua muggle tahu, membuat sang pemandu wisata heran. Jadi Profesor Thomas kemudian menyuruh kami berkeliling sendiri, meninggalkan si Pemandu Wisata, yang terlihat setengah kesal, setengah senang. Karena biar bagaimanapun, ia mendapat bayaran senilai 3 jam berbicara, hanya untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal sepele pada kami selama beberapa menit.

Aku, Zabini, Scorpius, dan Al memilih segera menaiki lift menuju tingkat pertama.

Menurut penjelasan, lantai ini berada 56 meter di atas tanah. Di lantai ini ada bagian bernama Cinneiffel. Cinneiffel memiliki gambar virtual tentang Gustave Eiffel, sang perancang, dan juga berbagai hal tentang menara ini.

Ada pula teater yang memaparkan kisah menarik La Tour Eiffel. Dan ruang pameran karya seni yang tereinspirasi oleh menara ini.

Di sini juga ada restoran; 58 Tour Eiffel. Tetapi karena harga makanan di sini yang sangat bombastis, kami lebih memilih untuk melewatinya. Meski aku dapat mendengar Scorpius masih menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'murah'.

Al ingin membeli souvenir di sini, tapi Zabini melarangnya.

Dia bilang lebih baik kita naik dulu ke lantai atas, dan bisa membeli souvenir pada perjalanan turun.

Di lantai dua, pemandangan terlihat lebih indah.

"Keren," kata Al, "kita bisa melihat hampir seluruh kota dari sini."

"Berlebihan," kata Zabini, tapi dia nyengir, "tapi kurasa pemandangannya akan jauh lebih indah dari lantai tiga. Bukan begitu, Miss Wikipedia?"

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku menyeringai balik.

"Ya ampun," Scorpius memutar bola mata. "Kenapa kalian saling menyeringai? Itu kebiasaan turun-temurun keluarga Malfoy."

Aku memukulkan tasku ke lengan Scorpius.

"Kalau kau lupa, Scorpius," Zabini mulai, "Rose kan calon Malfoy."

"Zabini…" decakku sebal.

"Kau tidak mau, eh, Rose?" Scorpius menggoda.

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Hei, tapi asal kalian tahu, menara indah, yang kata Al keren ini, dulunya dilarang dibangun. Pada akhirnya boleh dibangun tetapi dengan perjanjian ijin pendirian menara selama dua puluh tahun, lalu setelah itu harus dirobohkan."

"Gila, menara sehebat ini harus dirobohkan? Muggle memang aneh."

'"Dulu, Potter," sahut Zabini.

"Tapi memang," lanjutku, "dulu menara ini menuai banyak kritikan. Ada yang menyebutkan, menara ini membentuk ba—"

"Bayangan hitam besar yang merusak keindahan kota."

Kami menoleh kearah suara asing yang tiba-tiba bergabung.

Seorang gadis perancis berdiri di belakang kami. Dia jangkung dan cantik, dengan rambut pirang panjang dijalin rapi di belakang kepalanya.

"Bonjour," katanya tersenyum.

Aku sudah memaksa Al belajar bahasa Perancis sehari-hari sebelum ini.

Sementara Scorpius dan Zabini, orangtua mereka sudah mengajari sejak mereka baru saja bisa naik sepeda- mungkin untuk memudahkan keperluan bisnis di saat dewasa.

Jadi, yah, setidaknya kami tahu lah, bonjour itu artinya apa.

"Bonjour," jawabku.

Cewek itu mengulurkan sesuatu di tangan kanannya pada Scorpius.

"kau tadi menjatuhkan ini." Bahasa inggrisnya bagus, sih.

Scorpius menerima benda itu, aku menatapnya. Sebuah cincin.

Ya ampun, itu cincin konyol yang aku dan Scorpius beli di Hogsmeade saat kunjungan pertama tahun lalu.

Kami membeli kembaran.

Aku mengalungkannya dengan rantai di sekeliling leherku. Sementara Scorpius selalu meletakannya di dompetnya. Mungkin tadi terjatuh saat ia membeli minuman.

Saat kami membelinya dulu, Al tertawa. Katanya, "Kalian berdua kekanak-kanakan."

Sementara Zabini mencibir, " itu konyol," decaknya.

Scorpius hanya menyeringai. "AKu rela berkonyol-konyol untuk Rose."

Dan sekarang, melihat cincin itu diulurkan oleh tangan cewek lain- cantik pula- pada Scorpius,tiba-tiba membuatku kesal.

"Ya ampun," kata Al, "bukan barang berharga juga. Kenapa repot-repot mengembalikannya?"

Cewwk Perancis itu tersenyum- pada Scorpius, alih-alih Al-

"Sepertinya berharga. S&R, kau dan pacarmu kah?"

S&R. itu inisial di cincin itu.

Aku menunggu jawaban Scorpius.

"Aku dan sahabatku," katanya enteng.

Tentu saja. Kita kan sedang tidak pacaran.

Kalung di leherku sepertinya mulai mencakar-cakar leherku.

"Oh begitu. Err… aku Ariadne. Ariadne Escour."

Dia menatap Scorpius. Scorpius juga menatapnya, seakan mencermatinya. Seperti juga sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Sementara Zabini menatap Ariadne dengan tatapan antipati. Tak heran sih. Dia selalu bersikap antipati pada setiap orang.

"Aku Rose Weasley," kataku karena tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku Albus Potter," Al melirik Zabini, tapi tak ada indikasi dia akan menjawab. "Dan si menyebalkan Dave Zabini."

"Aku Scorpius Malfoy. Terimakasih," kata Scorpius, "untuk ini." Dia mengerling cincin yang sekarang dipakainya.

"Sama-sama."

"kau orang perancis asli ya?" celetuk Al.

Ariadne tersenyum, "Ya, rumahku di dekat sini. Hampir setiap hari aku berjalan-jalan di menara ini. Terkadang aku iseng berjualan souvenir." Dia memandang berkeliling, "Aku bangga dengan menara ini. Sebesar aku bangga pada kotaku." Kemudian dia meringis malu, "Aku cerewet ya?"

Zabini mendengus pelan.

Scorpius menggeleng, tetapi Al yang menyahut, "Well, calon pemandu wisata yang baik," candanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling bersama? Jadi kita tak perlu menyewa pemandu wisata," Al nyengir. Scorpius menoyor kepalanya.

Aku melotot pada Al, dasar tidak sopan.

Tapi Ariadne tertawa, "Oke-oke saja buatku."

"Ya sudah, ayo berkeliling," sahut Scorpius.

Dasar cowok.

Jadi kami melanjutkan berkeliling. Sesekali Ariadne menjelaskan beberapa hal pada kami.

Lalu kami naik ke lantai tiga. Berpapasan dengan banyak anak Hogwarts juga, sih.

Pemandangan terlihat sangat spektakuler di lantai tiga. Hampir seluruh kota terlihat dari sini— err… menurutku, sih.

Ada beberapa teropong di sini, untuk melihat pemandangan.

Aku mengajari Al dan Zabini menggunakannya, sementara Ariadne membantu Scorpius.

Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap, sesekali tertawa. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Menyebalkan.

.

xxx

.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke arah barat.

Tadi siang, sehabis kami berpuas-puas di Eiffel, para professor membebaskan kami berkeliling di sekitar sini.

Ariadne berkeliling bersama kami hampir seharian. Lebih seringnya ia bersama Scorpius.

Gawat, bisa-bisa Scorpius yang memenangkan taruhan.

Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke luar. Kata orang, Eiffel indah di senja hari.

Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Scorpius. Kan sayang, jika kami sudah berada di kota yang paling romantis di dunia tetapi tidak berkeliling bersama.

Aku menyambar ranselku.

"Aku pergi dulu, Zab," teriakku pada Zabini yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

Aku masih bisa mendengarnya mendengus, "Zab?"

Melangkah ke sayap barat, aku membuka daftar pembagian kamar, mencari nama Scorpius dan Al. Kamar B-8.

Aku mengetuk.

Pintu berderit membuka. Wajah George Jordan menyembul dari ia buka lebar-lebar, menampilkan kamar khas cowok- berantakan.

"Ups!" George melangkah keluar, membanting pintu di belakangnya. "Kamar cewek di sayap timur, Miss," dia nyengir. "Atau kau ingin menginap di sini malam ini?" cengirannya semakin lebar.

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan ranselku. "Mana Scorpius?"

"Scorpius siapa, Rose? Kenapa mencari orang yang tidak ada di sini? Cari saja aku."

Aku memukulnya lagi dengan ransel. Berkali-kali.

"George!"

"Iya, iya, Rose. Scorpius tadi keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Tadi seseorang meneleponnya, sepertinya mengajaknya pergi. Mana kutahu kemana."

"Pergi dengan siapa?"

"Siapa, ya? Err… tadi Al bilang—"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa, ya? Ad… Adrienne, err…"

"Adrienne?"

"Adrienne Escour. Ya."

"Ariadne Escour, maksudmu?"

"Nah, itu dia. Ariadne Escour."

.

xxx

.

—TBC—

.

.

Author's spot-

Omegaatt… Callyx telat update lagi :3 Maafkan daku, ternyata jadi siswa High School itu ribet sekalee.. Pulang sore terus, banyak tugas *jadi curcol*

Oke, thanks buat yang review chap 2: Dwida2, , meme, Sela Martasia, , Guest (who are u, dear? :v), Dramionequen, ejacatkyu, Azzachras, , nisa malfoy, ewikenz, juga buat yang fave sama follow.

Keep review ya :

Lafyu..


End file.
